broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dengar Dangerous
Dengar Dangerous (デンガー・デンジャロス Denga Denjarosu) is a meat-headed, juvenile delinquent with a heart of gold who became a good guy after Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout saved him from Hell-Satans. "Holy shit!" '' History Dengar Dangerous first appeared as the class bully of Choco Taco Academy in Episode 2, terrorizing students, and declaring himself "King of the Classroom." Things were going pretty good, until he decided to hit on Betty a few moments later, and was rejected in favor of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, who had saved her in the previous episode. Immediately after his rejection, Dengar tried to beat up Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout to impress Betty, but he was quickly defeated and thrown out a window by Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's "Bitch-Ass-Sissy-Style" Scoutkenn. Broken, emotionally and physically, Dengar hobbled off and wasn't heard of until after school where he was attacked by Hell-Satans. He was saved by Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, and grew newfound respect for him and his ''Scoutkenn. From then on, the two began a one-sided friendship and fight the forces of Ultra-Satan-Hell together. Personality Dengar Dangerous may seem like a gung-ho, meat-headed, misogynistic, chain-smoking, gun-toting, toilet paper-wasting, wedgie-dealing, numbskull jerkwad, but he really isn't all that into wasting toilet paper. As a matter of fact, he hopes to run the nicest little flower shop in Matsubatsu Town after he graduates. Powers & Abilities Dengar Dangerous' Power Nuggets aren't as great as Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's, Zippy Danger's, or Rear Admiral Fights', but he can hold his own in a fight about as well. His Scoutkenn gives him the ability to grow guns all over his body when he gets excited. However, none of them are loaded, so he can only whack enemies with them or throw them. His power was at its peak in Season 3 where he was able to bruise a toddler that stole his sunglasses using an empty missile shell he took from Robot Jesus. He also knows several versions of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's powers that he has put his own spin on. He can perform shitty cartwheels and use the Scooty-Booty Fist, supplementing empty firearms for the Scooty-Booty Blade. He can even summon his own float, Chocolate Khan, to fight alongside him. He's also pretty good at punching stuff, supposedly. * Floating Aura Jutsu Overdrive Technique – allows Dengar to summon Chocolate Khan. * Flower-Shop-Rage-Massacre – Dengar calls upon his secret fondness for flowers to turn his opponents into perennial plant life. Dengar goes out of his way to avoid using this ability around his friends out of embarassment * Meat-Headed Charge – Dengar charges out while growing guns on himself. Usually half way to his destination the guns will begin to weigh Dengar down and cause Dengar to fall. * Furious Battlefront Tunnel Vision – ''Dengar gains a sudden boost in power in exchange for getting tunnel vision. Dengar also starts swearing uncontrollably about how bad the games of REDACTED are and how they are terrible. * ''Werewolf "Curse" – Dengar calls upon the werewolf curse that was placed upon him and turns into a half-werewolf. In this form he can grow ammunition or guns out of his body. However, he can't grow both at the same time and needs a two hour break before he can switch between them. Later on in his full werewolf state Dengar can grow both at the same time (this doesn't make Dengar any more competent with firearms though). * The Obvious Ripoffs of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's Techniques – All the techniques ripped off from Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout are referred to as this due to Ultra Satan's laziness at directing. Voice Actors In the English dub of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, Dengar is voiced by Saracho. In the Japanese dub, he is voiced by Shrieking Man. Also voiced by Doctor Hoctor, who also voices Mr. Pinches. Trivia *Dengar Dangerous does not know how to use the three seashells. **He once did, but when he told his team in Episode 2834, the universe reset, and the episode ceased to exist. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scoutlings Category:Scouts